Parker family
(b. 1963), Susan Woodman Parker (b. 1964), and Matthew "Matt" Parker (b. 1997)]] This is the Parker with the Parkers on Mr. Parker's side. Each member of the families is listed with a special fact and the complete list of the entire family can be seen on the bottom of the page. The Parker family As explained by the list, the first mentioned of the Parkers begins with George Parker who married Mary Walker and gave birth to William, Annie, and Margaret Parker. William, who later went by Bill, married Julia Richardson and had a son Walter and a daughter Elizabeth. Walter Parker would marry Susan Woodman and give birth to their first and only child, Matthew Parker. *'George Parker': Matt's most distant relative known in the series, George Parker is his great-grandfather. George is a veteran of World Wars I and II, and almost fought in Vietnam, but retired. He lived a fairly long life and died in his 70s. He had three children named Bill, Anne, and Margaret *'Mary Walker Parker': The wife of George, Mary Walker was a silent film actress who had a short career as the "talkies" of the 1920s came along. She soon became a housewife and remained that way while raising her children up until George's death. She soon died a few years later. *'Bill "Grandpa" Parker': The father of Wally and most interesting of George's children, Bill was an expert at the bass guitar and tried to show his skills in the music world. After an unsuccessful audition for the Jimi Hendrix Experience, Bill met Julia in a bathroom at the Woodstock Music Festival and soon had three children, Jeff, Elizabeth, and Wally Parker. *'Anne Parker': Anne is the second of George and Mary's children. She lives a very uninteresting life as she currently lives in Cincinnati, has had no children, no husband, and has very many cats. She is the first spinster of Grandpa Bill's children. *'Margaret Parker Cook': Margaret Parker moved to Australia after finishing college at Ohio State, expecting to become an explorer but instead became a film critic. Her husband, Hans, is German and Margaret rarely ever speaks to her family. *'Julia "Grandma" Richardson Parker': The mother of Matt's dad, aunt, and uncle, Grandma Julia is a sweet and loving woman, like most grandmothers. She was very outgoing and fun in her earlier years, as she was the first woman to climb Mount Everest. *'Walter "Wally" Parker': The father of Matt and husband of Susan Woodman Parker. Working at Phillips Auto to support his family, Wally is a bad example of a father. He often does eccentric things, like buying unuseful things or making more problems than needed. *'Susan Woodman Parker': The mother of Matt and wife of Wally. Susan is a good mother as she puts family first most of the times and she does chores and work to keep the house tidy. Her frustration for Wally doesn't prevent her love for him and Matt. *'Elizabeth Parker': Being the daughter of a rather normal family, Lizzy's life turned upside down after having many husbands and becoming very desperate for money. She nows works off her debts, posing and modeling for Victoria's Secret catalogues and prefers to be called "Liz". *'Jeffrey "Jeff" Parker': Brother of Wally and Elizabeth Parker. Jeff has a larger family than Wally does, which consists of himself, his wife Karen, and children Alex, Michelle, and Mikey. He has a good job in the newspaper and lives in Chicago, which makes Wally very jealous. *[[Matt Parker|'Matthew "Matt" Parker']]:''' The titular character in the series. Matt appears the most in the series and is best friends with Jim, Scooter Williams, and Robby the Robot. He has many adventures, which include being quarterback for his football team, avoiding stalker Sandra Summers, and getting in trouble due to the antics and problems of his friends and family. Pets *Dave: The Parker family's first dog, who meant a lot to Matt, but died suddenly at a young age. His funeral was attended by Matt and Wally. *Unnamed Parker Dog''': The Parker family's second dog. See also *Parker Lot *List of characters External links Category:Characters Category:Parker family